Of Course
by maknae123
Summary: She licked her pink lips, and then felt his body go stiff and heard a sharp intake of breath as she kept her tongue out and gently licked his shoulder blade. / Based off of a dream, graphic sexual content. ToshiroXOC


**Guess who has dirty dreams about Toshiro Hitsugaya? This perverted girl, apparently (that sounds kind of pathetic). Yes, this is based off of a dream I had last night, only the dream wasn't as graphic. This story is based loosely off of that dream, there are some differences, but yeah. Basically, what happens in the beginning of the story is what happened in my dream, such as how things get started. I woke up before anything **_**too **_**sexual happened, so now I can let my imagination roam free. And don't think too much about this, I had been reading Hitsugaya fanfics before I fell asleep. And because this is based off of my dream, I decided to create my own character, since they have to be around the same age as Toshiro, and I don't see Momo doing this.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**XX  
**

Akemi Hina sat at her small desk in her small room, staring at the large papers in front of her. Of course this had happened, _of course_, was all she could think. Rangiku Matsumoto was sent to her room like a five-year-old in time-out for getting too drunk in the office and ruining some of her paperwork. So, _of course_, her work was sent to next in line, the third seat.

But what was a poor girl to do when her extremely attractive captain appeared at her door first thing in the morning with a stack of papers and a cold air around him? He apologized, _of course,_ because it was the poor girl's day off. But she smiled largely and accepted—_He came to my room! I can't believe he actually came HERE!_, she remembered thinking.

She pushed a lock of black hair behind her ear. She never did paperwork, really. So as she stared at the papers in front of her, a knot tied in her stomach. …What if she did something wrong? Hitsugaya would have her head!

She instantly paled, her green eyes widening in fear. She must have stared at those papers for at least ten minutes before sighing and getting ready to ask her captain for help. That is, until, _of course, _there was suddenly a large hole in her wall.

She turned her head slowly, very slowly, and saw two lower class officers standing there, one with his hand out. And suddenly, her face became red in anger, and she stood up, knocking her chair over and stomping over to the hole.

"My… My… MY ROOM!" Akemi screeched.

"You idiot!" One of the men yelled. "That's the third seat of Squad 10! Captain Hitsugaya will kill you if he sees what you did!" The second man turned around, "Then let's gets outta here!" He yelled. Akemi clenched her fists so tightly she could have sworn she broke the skin in her palm.

"Get back here!" She screamed, jumping out of the hole and running after them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She heard a smooth, almost seductive (well, to her) voice say. The air suddenly chilled, and, _of course, _she made herself look like a fool.

A strangled yelp escaped from her throat as the ground under her suddenly became very slippery, and she slipped, was in the air for a moment, and then landed on her ass—with absolutely no grace. Her pale hand made its way to her bottom and she began to run her tail-bone. "Ouch…" She whimpered.

"What do you two think you're doing?" She heard that seductive voice ask. She opened her eyes and saw the two men that ruined her room standing there, practically frozen in place. She looked down and, oh look, they really were frozen in place—their feet had ice surrounding them and forcing them to the ground, the same ice that spread over the ground and caused her to fall.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya!" One of them yelled. "We're sorry!" He yelled. "We were practicing kido, and well, I lost control and hit Miss Hina's wall."

Turquoise eyes stared them down, even though they were about two feet lower. "Hmm," the boy said, "I see… Well, you're going to have to pay for the repairs." He turned his head as one of his officers walked by. "You, take these two to Captain Yamamoto." He ordered as the ice slowly began to melt. The lower officer nodded, grabbed the arms of the men, and began to walk.

Hitsugaya turned around and looked down at his third seat. He walked towards her, and she attempted to keep her breath calm and her cheeks from turning red. He held his hand out to her. "I'm sorry," He said in that seductive voice that was as smooth as butter. "I didn't think about the ice spreading out." Akemi nodded, smiled, and took his hand, which was smoother than his voice, _of course._

Her smile grew as she became eye level with her captain. "Oh, it's alright!" She said in an excited voice. "I-I should've watched where I was going!" Her green eyes widened when she realized that she was still holding his hand, and jerked her hand away. Hitsugaya made his way to her room and stared at the damage. "Well, you obviously can't stay in here…" He mumbled, noticing that the bed was half destroyed. He looked at her, and his blue-green eyes widened. She never got dressed, since she didn't think that she would be running out of her room, and was in a thin, white kimono that was loosely tied, and a bit see-through.

He cleared his throat and turned away. "Come with me." He ordered sternly. "You can stay in my room for tonight, and we will find you a temporary room in the morning." Akemi suddenly felt her face turn red, and she caught up with her captain. "Oh, Captain, I couldn't! Really, I can find someone else to stay with! I don't want to burden you!" Toshiro looked at her. "It wouldn't be a burden. You're my subordinate; it's only natural that I help you when you need help."

Akemi swallowed the lump growing in her throat and looked away to see that the sun was setting. "Oh, and Akemi," Toshiro said, causing her to look at him. He was glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "Do you always sleep in clothing like that?" She blinked, looked down, and blushed. "Ah, well, um, you see, that is… Um…" She locked her hands together in front of her, which didn't help her captain since her arms now pushed her breasts together. "Last night was really hot, and this is lighter than my normal sleeping clothes… And this morning, I didn't think I would be going anywhere, so I just kept it on…" She explained quietly. Toshiro continued to look at her. You see, Akemi is probably the only other person that is the same age and height as him, which always makes things easy when he needs to speak with her, and doesn't have to look up in order to look her in the eye.

Toshiro nodded, remembering that he didn't notice her wearing it that morning when he delivered the papers to her, partly because he was tired, and partly because he had a headache. Finally, they reached his room, his private space that probably no one else ever saw. Akemi took a deep breath; she always wanted to see what a captain's room looked like. When the door was opened, she stepped in and looked around. It was much larger than her room. When she first stepped in, she saw a private desk, a couch, a small table with some papers on in. As they walked deeper in, she saw one door that led to a fairly large bathroom, and another that led to the bedroom. She walked into the bedroom and saw a bed that must have been at least three times bigger than hers, if that was possible. That was the only thing in the room, save for the dresser and the door that led to a small closet, and another door that led to a private patio that over looked a Zen-like garden.

Toshiro walked in behind her and to his dresser, beginning to pull out some clothing. Akemi blinked and bowed. "E-Excuse me! I-I'll leave!" She exclaimed, leaving the room so that he could change, and sitting down on the couch. She looked at the papers on his table, and saw that it was more paperwork, _of course._ The sun had completely disappeared by now, and she was sitting in darkness, save for the small glow of the moon. She heard the door open, and looked up, her cheeks becoming dusted in pink when she saw her captain standing in front of her with no shirt.

"Are you coming in?" Toshiro asked in a voice that, for once, was not stern. Akemi swallowed. "Eh, um… Well, I can sleep out here, this couch isn't so bad…" She said quietly, her blush darkening by the moment. Toshiro felt the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. "What are you talking about? That is probably the least comfortable couch in existence." He said lightly. Akemi smiled slightly. "B-But, you're already letting me stay with you… I can manage." She practically whispered. Suddenly, her captain was in front of her, holding his hand out. "Nonsense." Was all he said before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

Eventually, he was able to get her into the bed, and he rolled over so that he was lying on his side, his back facing her. The lump growing in her throat practically cut off her breathing. And, unconsciously, she felt herself scooting closer to his lean body. Eventually, she was so close that she could take in his scent. It was… Strange… Like, when you eat a mint and the cooling sensation fills your mouth and sinuses. She was sure he could feel her breath against his shoulder, hot and short.

Her black hair fanned out behind her, her green eyes practically glowed in the darkness. She kept her hands low, never thinking to bring them up under her head. Instead, they gripped the thin kimono around her most private part, which felt strange, almost like an itch. Her cheeks turned a dark red, and she wanted nothing more than to touch her tan captain. She wondered if he could hear her breathing, or if he could feel the heat radiating off of her body. Her head made its way closer and closer to his smooth, glowing skin.

She licked her pink lips and then… She felt his body go stiff and heard a sharp intake of breath as she kept her tongue out and gently licked his shoulder blade. She committed that salty, cold taste to her memory as she moved towards him again. "Akem-" His smooth voice started, gasping when he felt that hot tongue touch him again, and then again. For her, it was like his skin was a sweet candy, and she was just a child. When she stopped, she moved away a bit, and he turned and looked at her over his shoulder, her cheeks a deep red and her pink lips parted, her green eyes looking straight at him.

"I… I'm sorry… Captain… I just…" She whispered in a voice heavily laced with lust. He could feel her hot breath against his back as she talked, causing the places that she licked to feel cool. She moved closer, her lips brushing against his shoulder. "Your skin… Is so smooth… Even though it must have a lot of battle scars…" She said, talking against his skin. She kissed his shoulder, and moved her lips up to his neck. "It tastes… Really good…" She whispered against his neck before latching her lips onto his skin, sucking on the delicate area. He gave out a muted moan—somehow she was able to find his weak spot—before turning a bit, grabbing her shoulders, and flipping so that he was on top of her. She looked up at him with dazed green eyes, her panting echoing off of the walls.

"You seem to have forgotten who you're dealing with." He said in a deep voice. He leaned closer to her. "Have you wanted to do that for a long time, Akemi?" He asked with a small smirk. Her blush darkened. "C-Captain…" She whispered. She brought her hand up and placed it forcefully against the back of his neck. She pushed his head down, and captured his lips with hers, earning a small "mmph!" from her captain.

They both got lost in the kiss, not exactly knowing what to do, but being able to make it wonderful just by reflex. When they pulled away from each other, a small string of saliva connected their lips before breaking and landing with a small chill on their chins. Toshiro's legs were straddling her waist, and Akemi rubbed her thighs together, hoping that he couldn't feel the warmth coming from in between them.

He moved his head down, licking her pale neck. He moved lower, his hands moving her loose kimono away from her chest. "You should get a thicker kimono, Akemi. I could tell you weren't wearing anything under here just by looking at you." He teased, causing her blush to darken.

Although Toshiro was the one teasing and taking the lead, in all honestly, his heart was pounding in his chest. This was his first time doing something like this, and he was sure it was Akemi's first time as well. He lowered his head and looked at her breasts, just begging to be touched.

She gasped when he took one firmly into his hand. "Your breasts aren't as big as Matsumoto's…" He teased, rubbing a pink nipple. "But they're still pretty big." He lowered his head and took the nipple into his mouth, feeling it harden against his tongue. He heard her swallow and her breathing became short. "T-Tosh… Iro…" She gasped out, rubbing her legs together. He looked down at her legs and smirked slightly. He parted her kimono all the way so that it became a blanket under her and looked at her white panties, which looked a bit stained.

He moved his hand down lower, but stopped when another hand grabbed his wrist. He looked at Akemi, who was blushing like mad. "That's not fair…" She whispered. She let go of his wrist and moved her hands to his chest. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her soft hands, her fingers gently rubbing his nipples before moving and tracing the lines of his muscles. She eventually felt the top of his pants and moved to pull them down, using her legs to pull them off all the way.

The two teens stared at each other for a moment, Akemi's face as red as a tomato, and Toshiro's cheeks lightly dusted with pink. They caught each other's lips again, their tongues gently battling. Akemi's hands tangled themselves into Toshiro's white hair while his arms were hooked tightly around her waist. They both moaned a bit as their chests rubbed against each other, and Akemi used the chance to move her hands down his back and to his icy blue boxers, which she pushed off quickly, taking his throbbing arousal into her hand before he could counter.

Toshiro immediately pulled away from her, lowering his head and taking in a sharp breath when he felt her hand squeeze him gently before moving up and down. "A-Akemi…" He groaned. He could feel his arms shaking, and it took all his strength to keep from falling on top of her. She let go of him, and he felt an ache from the loss of her touch.

He looked down at her, and she kept eye contact as her fingers hooked around her panties and pulled them down slowly. Toshiro leaned back a bit and scanned her body, taking in the whole picture. She was paler than him, and practically glowing in the moonlight. Her eyes were shining in an eerie green, contrasting against her sweaty black hair. He leaned down and kissed her gently, hearing her sweet moan fill his ears as he rubbed his aching arousal against hers.

She pulled away from him, turning her sweaty head away and looking at the wall. "T-Toshiro… Please don't tease me…" She whispered. Toshiro turned her head to look at him. "If you insist," He whispered before capturing her lips, almost in an attempt to devour her mouth.

And then, he was in her and, _of course,_ she let out a strangled yelp, attempting to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Toshiro's lips parted as he took in a large gulp of air, trying hard not to move. That is, until her legs tightly hooked around his back and pushed a little. He buried his face into her neck and began moving—in and out, in and out—earning high pitched moans and hums to escape her throat. Her eyes and lips closed tightly, and she tried hard not to be too loud.

But that caution left her when he thrust into her a bit harder and hit a place that sent pleasure up her spine. "Ah! T-Toshiro!" She cried out. He began to thrust harder and faster, keeping that same angle and sending her into complete ecstasy. But she wasn't done yet.

She placed her hands onto his shoulders and pushed him away a bit, causing him to stop and look at her. She smiled and used the opportunity to flip them over, keeping him inside her, and sit on top of him. She sat all the way down, gasping at the feeling of this new position. She lowered her body, pressing her breasts against his chest, and began moving her hips. Toshiro clenched his jaw, his fists gripping his sheets. The blanket had fallen off of them, and he stared at Akemi as she moved, her nipples rubbing against his. Her tongue licked his chest sloppily, causing spittle to run down his muscles.

He moved his hands to her hips, guiding her to move faster has he begun to thrust up into her as well.

She breathed into his ear, letting him easily hear all of her moans. "Ah… Toshiro… So deep… You're so deep inside!" She cried. Her words caused Toshiro to feel something in his stomach, and he began thrusting faster, causing her moans to get louder. "T-Toshiro!" She cried. She clamped her teeth onto his shoulder in an attempt to be quieter, moaning into his skin. Toshiro flinched, but found a strange pleasure from the pain.

"Akemi… I… I'm…" He groaned, his grasp on her hips tightening. She sat up suddenly, her hands pressing against his chest, her nails digging into his skin a bit. "Ah! I-I can't… Ah! T-Toshiro! Together! With me!" She cried, riding him faster and faster.

The sight of her on top of him, her moans filling the room and her sweat covered breasts bouncing with every move she made sent him over the edge. Akemi closed her eyes tightly when she felt something gushing up into her, feeling her climax take over her senses and turn everything white, her thoughts about anyone hearing them completely leaving her mind.

"AH! I'm… I'm…! Ah, ah! Toshiro!" She wailed as her muscles contracted around him as she rode out the waves of pleasure surrounding her. Eventually, it ended, and she collapsed on top of her new lover.

They panted against each other, their breaths mixing together. She pulled away so that she could get his arousal out of her, the feeling strange when the pleasure was gone. She stayed on top of him though, gently licking his collar bone.

"Thank you… For letting me stay here, Captain…" She whispered against his chest. His muscular arms wrapped around her in response, his face very red. "May I… Stay here tomorrow night, as well?" She asked, her face so red it almost looked purple. Toshiro looked down at her and smiled a bit.

"_Of course."_

**XX**_  
_

**So yeah, I didn't dream all the nasty stuff. I dreamt that I licked Toshiro… Am I a creep? xD**

**Also, I don't want anyone to think that I made this character just like me, because I didn't. She looks nothing like me, acts nothing like me (I mean, I would never in a million years do that), so yeah. It was just a character I made.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
